Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero Drama CD (Vol. 1)
Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero Drama CD Vol.1 (ドラマCD『楠芽吹は勇者である』Vol.1) is a drama CD based on the light novel Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero. Each of the stories were written by Sakai Takahiro and Akashiro Aoi. The cover is illustrated by BUNBUN. Cast Kusunoki Mebuki: Tanaka Minami Kagajou Suzume: Tanezaki Atsumi Miroku Yumiko: Oozora Naomi Yamabushi Shizuku: Ishigami Shizuka Kokudo Aya: Ono Yuko Aki-Sensei: Satou Rina Track Listing # To Cut One's Belly With A Branch (連木で腹を切る): A retelling of the second chapter of Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero, in which Mebuki learns more about her new friends, particularly Shizuku. # Sentinel Group Work (防人グループワーク): Mebuki is building plastic models in her room when Aki-sensei enters, bringing complaints and requests from the other sentinels. Feeling obligated to solve them as the commander, she decides to hold group talks where each girl lists things they feel the other sentinels could improve upon. She decides to test this by holding a group talk among Yumiko, Suzume, Shizuku, Aya, and herself. The situation quickly becomes tense, each sentinel feeling offended upon hearing the others' thoughts. When the group turns to Aya, the sentinels cannot think of anything they dislike about her. Aya says that she has no complaints about the others either, that she appreciates her friends' flaws because it makes them human. The others begin to feel ashamed of their earlier responses, and decide to end the group session. # The Sentinels' Day Off (防人達の休日): The girls go on a trip to a hot springs hotel. They spend the day relaxing in the bath and eating delicious meals. In the evening, Mebuki decides to make a special udon dish that includes garlic chives from Kochi, jakoten from Ehime, and sudachi from Tokushima, calling it "United Shikoku udon". # Thus Spoke Kokudo Aya (国土亜耶かく語りき): Suzume wonders if Aya, due to being so wholesome and kind, is "building up horrifying karma underneath", and devises a plan with the others to spy on her. They watch as Aya completes her morning cleaning routine and is greeted by not only the other sentinels, but also the townsfolk. They follow Aya to a shrine and prays for everyone's safety. Suzume is overwhelmed by the sight and runs to hug Aya, blowing their cover. # Aki-sensei vs. Sentinels (安芸先生 対 防人): Shizuku tells the others that she remembers Aki-sensei from when she was a teacher at Shinju-kan Elementary School, and the girls wonder if Aki-sensei is still capable of showing any kind of emotion. Testing this, they decide to perform comedy skits in front of her to see if she will laugh. She responds with stifled laughs, but still coldly dismisses each of their acts. Afterward, she silently laughs to herself, but is seen by Suzume, who quickly runs away. Video Gallery Drama CD Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero - Vol. 1 Eps. 1 English Drama CD Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero - Vol. 1 Eps. 2 English Trivia * The television show Mebuki references is the popular anime series ''Doraemon''. She adds that not only did Doraemon survive the Vertex attacks of 2015 AD, but that it continues to create new episodes over 300 years later. External links * vgmdb Navigation Category:Media Category:Audio Drama